


Special Touch - Southern Girls

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [32]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, FF Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman goes away to a Convention while Holly spends some time getting to know her new friend.  Luckily Norman encourages such friendships and even gets to rekindle some of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsreedus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreedus69/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay in posting but I appreciate all of you who have stayed through all of these chapters, ups and down and true love.   
> MrsReedus69, you've have waited too long for this. I hope you enjoy

Country music blaring, takeout food boxes strewn across the coffee table, an empty bottle of peach schnapps tipped over on its side, Eye hiding behind the stuffed deer that stood in the corner and me and Annabelle dancing and laughing. That’s what Norman walked into Monday night. To say we were drunk would have been an understatement. 

“BABY!!” I screamed unnecessarily over the music, past Annabelle who hadn’t seen him come in the house. Norman was smiling ear to ear as he dropped his motorcycle helmet and his back pack on the island and picked up a cold hushpuppy from the metal to-go container. Annabelle turned, too quickly for her own good and toppled toward me. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her standing but I was no more sober than she was and we both ended up in a heap on the living room floor. She started with an apology but the laughter over took us both as he hugged and I tried to explain our situation to an amused Norman. 

“We picked up food over at that roadside place… Anna cut my hair…” I could feel her body shake against mine as she laughed, “There’s cooler in the fridge if you want some.” I had made a batch of my watermelon cooler but at some point we had switched to Peachtree schnapps. Anna mumbled against me neck which made me laugh even harder before I tried to tell Norman what she had said, “Yeah, there’s schnapps too.” My legs were heavy, I knew that we should get up and untangle ourselves from each other but was comfortable right there on the floor with my new friend. 

We quieted and watched as the sexiest man alive stalked across the floor to the coffee table, picked up the empty bottle and sat down on it. “Um… no. I don’t think there’s any schnapps left ladies.” He was still a bit grubby from work, stage blood and dirt covered his neck and hands. I leaned on Annabelle and toward Norman with my lips puckered and my arm reaching for him. He took my hand and let me pull him close till we kissed, Annabelle’s body between us as I tried to kiss him passionately, but it ended up quick as he helped to keep me from falling over. 

Norman pushed me back to a sitting position as Annabelle held me tight. He ran his fingers through my hair and stood up. “I like the haircut. And this.” It took a moment for me to remember the few streaks of purple that Annabelle had added to my hair, the first real flair I had added in a while. He left us there in a heap and we watched as he went back to the kitchen and grab himself a beer. 

It took a minute but Annabelle and I finally righted ourselves and stood up, still moving together to keep ourselves from falling over we caught up with Norman as he gulped back his beer. I let go, leaning against the island and resting my cheek on his back pack. 

“Hi, I’m Annabelle.” The pretty red head, well, she was red now anyways, reached to shake Norman’s hand. Her hair seemed ever changing, I liked that about her. 

He pulled her in and hugged her, “Yeah, I remember you.” They had met twice now and though she didn’t think that either visit had been significant, Norman had remembered them both, later more distinctly. “You’re the one with the kickass coleslaw.” She had brought a huge batch of it to Mandy’s summer kick off party. He held her close, keeping her from falling over, she was drunker than I was, and that was saying a lot. Norman smiled at me, “Looks like you two have been havin’ fun.” 

We had been, I had gotten my hair done at 2:30 and three hours later we were drinking and laughing here at my place. Mandy had sent me to see her when I called and whined that I needed a haircut and I didn’t want to wait to get back to New York City. Annabelle took walk-in’s and we just started chatting. About the weather, Norman, friends we had in common, clothes, family, small town life and everything else. When her stomach started to rumble, we decided to go grab some southern fried roadside goodness and we bring it back here to eat. Watermelon coolers lead way to some very open conversation and just like she had indicated at Mandy’s party a month ago, she was a complicated woman when it came to relationships.

I nodded my head feeling the material of his back pack on my cheek, “Yeah, she’s a lot of fun.” And then I mumbled, “Our kinda fun.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The house was pretty well cleaned up when I tucked Annabelle into bed in the guest room and shut the door. Norman was leaning against our door frame waiting for me, “Did you kiss her goodnight?” He smiled and reached for my hand. It was the same question I had asked him that night in our New York City home when Andy had slept over and Norman had gone into the guest room to say goodnight. 

“She’s out cold.” Annabelle had still been awake when we moved her into the bedroom, but by time I got her out of her shoes and pulled the blanket over her, she was asleep. I seemed to have sobered up faster than she did. I gave Norman a dirty look for his question; she was a guest in our home, I wouldn’t go kissing her when she was drunk like that. We got ready for bed, I realized that he had a script to review which he would have done earlier but my drunken evening had kept him from it. He had sat in the living room with us, swapping stories, drinking some beer and watching us dance some more as her favorite Kenny Chesney song had come on the radio. 

Norman washed up while I laid down, I was too tired to care about getting ready for bed. I had yanked my dress over my head and was curled up when he came back from the bathroom. 

“Holly,” He knelt next to the bed and kissed the top of my head, “You are so beautiful.” I looked at him and smiled. “So she cut your hair and you thanked her by bringing her home and getting her drunk?” I still hadn’t told him how it all happened today. He stripped naked dropping his clothes on the floor and taking the pillow off the bed so he could lay down. I tried to sit up but the room spun a little, I laid back down, this time with my head on his chest looking up at him.

I played with the smattering of chest hair he had. “It’s okay right? I mean, that I brought her over here?” I hadn’t asked him but he was pretty private when it came to his home, it wasn’t often we brought random people over. 

He twirled the purple lock of my shortened hair, “Your house baby, bring home whoever you want.” He picked up the script and started to flip through it finding the pages he needed and read for a while. I dozed in and out as he breathing evened out and he ran lines. I woke when he shifted and grabbed his phone texting someone and then getting a quick reply. “Go back to sleep baby.” He was still working and though my drunk had gone down to a buzz, I was still pretty light headed from the booze. 

I turned till all he could see was the back of my head and I slid my hand under the blanket and found his semi hard dick. Norman made a hissing sound as I pulled him out. I knew I should let him work but I was horny, there was no two ways about it. Between the conversations I had shared with Annabelle tonight, lying in bed with this sexy man and the fact that we hadn’t had sex in days, I wanted him. My hand glided over the shaft as I felt him shift around me, dropping his script, putting down his phone. When my tongue started playing with the tip he exhaled and his hands threaded into my hair. I sucked him deep, feeling the tip of him in my throat as my tongue worked his shaft. It didn’t matter how long we had been together or how many times I had done this, the feel of his dick in my mouth always made me giddy. The way his stomach tightened and he ran my fingers through my hair, grasping locks of it so he could watch me suck. That gentle way he slowly started to rock his hips pushing his dick deeper into my mouth and the occasion hitch of breath he would get when something felt particularly good.

My mouth could have made love to his dick all night but he wanted more, his hand slid down my back, grabbed my ass then kept lower till his fingers edged between my legs. I moved to make things easier for him and his long fingers edged inside of me. I was wet for him and he slid so easily inside of me it made him laugh a little. “Dirty girl, all wet already.” I nodded with a mouth full and he fingered me a little while longer. His voice was low and he shuddered a bit when he spoke, “So fucking hot… god your pussy… my dick needs to be here baby.” He was right, his fingers weren’t going to be enough. 

He moved around the bed as I got on my hands and knees, my head still spun a bit but once I was in place and I felt his hands on my hips, things had evened out. “Gonna bang you with your new friend in the next room.” He said it quietly as he rubbed the tip of his cock on my wet opening. He smacked his dick against my clit, “Tell me ya want it.” 

Norman’s love for dirty talk was always good for both of us. “Yeah. I want it. Want you inside me even with her right there.” Only one wall separated us from our house guest. But that wasn’t the complete truth. I didn’t just him with her in the house, I wanted her in the room. Annabelle was a beautiful girl with more sexually complex layers to her than I ever knew a woman to have. She had shared some personal things with me as the drinks flowed and honestly, it had my head spinning, wondering and curious. 

I felt him edge into me, he leaned over, pressing his chest to my back and whispering, “She hot. Got a cute ass.” I nodded feeling him tease me. “Saw her looking at you.” He slowly pushed inside of me, his mouth clamping down on my shoulder as he felt my heat envelop him. He was right, she had been looking at me most of the night. I caught her looking at my breasts on a few occasions but it was mutual. He noticed her ass, but I was fixated on her tits. They were huge, bigger than me. She had told me that they were fake but I wasn’t sure I would have been able to tell, they looked very natural from I could see. 

I tried not to think about her right now, that sexy, sassy red head sleeping just feet away. “Shut up and fuck me.” I shifted back, pushing so that he was deep inside of me. He groaned out and I held my breath as he gripped at my hips and began to bang into me. I loved when Norman got all primal. In my still tipsy state I had to close my eyes and rest my head on the bed to keep the room from spinning but it all felt so good. His dick sliding in and out, the way he bruised one hip and one shoulder with his grip, the feel of his balls slapping against me as he thrusted. I knew he wouldn’t last long and neither would I. It was perfect. His arm wrapped around me, playing with my nipples, pulling and twisting as he talked dirty in my ear and warned me how close to cumming he was. 

“Moan baby.” Norman was panting in my ear. “Let her hear you cum.” It started as a loud sigh and turned into a screaming pant as I begged him to fuck me. I knew I shouldn’t try and be heard, even if she was most likely passed out, but I couldn’t help myself. It had been a while since it had been more than just me and Norman involved in our play, and I missed it more than I ever realized. 

Norman’s weight on top of me, he pushed me down and bucked fast and hard, he was as needy as I was and when he came he dragged me along with him, my scream muffled by the pillow but far from hidden. We panted and laughed, heavy breathing and sexy clean up. He was well past bed time considering he needed to be on set relatively early and I fell asleep in his arms, the best place I could ever think to be. 

THE NEXT MORNING

I had gotten up early, made Norman a cup of coffee for the road and was finding him an apple when he came into the kitchen, “She’s not dead in a pile of her own vomit.” I laughed when he said it because I had checked on Annabelle as well when I had gotten up. She had been pretty drunk and I was almost worried about her. “I gotta pack for San Diego tonight, but I wanna talk.” I nodded. He was going to be gone for a few days to the biggest comic book event of the year. 

“I’ll having dinner waiting and I’ll get your laundry all set.” The spa had been slow lately and I had more free time than I was used to. He wrapped himself around me, licked at my neck and whispered ‘mine’ in my ear. 

He backed his bike from around my car then started it up and headed down the road drinking coffee and waving to a neighbor. I leaned on the railing enjoying the cool air and I jumped when Annabelle opened the back door, “Mornin’.” She stood in the doorway, dressed and cleaned up from the night before, as if she hadn’t drunk down a bottle of schnapps and too many watermelon coolers to count. Her red hair was pulled back and though she was in the same clothes as yesterday she looked beautiful, I think it was the way her face lit up when she smiled. 

“Good morning.” I turned and met her at the door way.

She stepped back to let me into the house, “Thank you for letting me stay last night.” We went into the kitchen and I turned on the tea kettle for myself.

“Can I get you some coffee or tea? How are you feeling?” I was sure she had a hang over, I was wasn’t feeling great myself.

She sat on the island stool, “Coffee would be wonderful. And some aspirin if you have any.” I started up Norman’s fancy coffee maker then went and got her some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. “Thank you.” 

We talked a while, I had known that today was her day off from work and I made us both a light breakfast of dry toast and fruit. Hang over mornings were the worst. 

“I want to thank you for letting me unload on you yesterday. I don’t think I’ve told anyone as much as I told you yesterday.” She seemed a little embarrassed but she didn’t need to be. 

I felt as if she had come to the right person to unload such a tale to. “Anna, really, it’s fine.” She had shared some very personal things with me last night once the drinks were flowing. Things that a small town girl might not normally share with someone, and I could appreciate her candor mixed with hesitation. Though I didn’t share back as much as I could have, we were similar creatures when it came to being small town girls with adventurous souls. “And if you want to talk more, I’m happy to listen. Like I said, Norman and I are pretty open when it comes to sex and our relationship. Not everything is black and white and we know that.”

“Not everything has a volume control knob either.” She laughed as she sipped at her coffee.

Her statement made me blush, I instantly knew what she was talking about, “Oh god. I am so sorry.” I knew he had encouraged me to be loud last night but I’m not sure I knew the full effect of it in my drunken state. “I…”

She held up her ring covered hand and laughed, “Don’t be sorry. It was very sexy.” She smiled, her green eyes lighting up as she did it. “Really sexy. Besides, now I can say that I heard a famous person having sex.” She sipped again then laughed. 

“Oh please, I wouldn’t say I was famous.” I tried to lighten the mood with poorly placed humor. We were both laughing. “Norman’s out of town for a few days, why don’t we plan to have dinner?” I didn’t know where the invite came from, I had been looking forward to a few days of quiet and family time. Now that Mandy was making wedding plans, she was pretty busy with her mom and her sister all time.

“I’d like that.” She was a little shy when she responded. I think she was still overwhelmed from everything she had told me the night before.   
 


	2. Chapter Two

By the time Norman came home from work, I had a pasta sauce, a fresh loaf of garlic bread and a salad all ready for dinner. I had finished the laundry and put some options for him and I was walking around in a t-shirt and not much else. It was warm outside and wasn’t much cooler in the house, at least not to me. He came through the door with a back pack, helmet, the mail, a small box and my tea mug from the back railing. 

“Hi babe,” He smiled at me, “You look nice.” He walked right over to the stove and put his finger in the sauce and licked it clean. “Oh god, so good. I’m starving.” He finally came over and hugged me, grabbing my ass as he did it. 

We scurried around the house, I put linguini noodles in the pot while he jumped a shower and we ate dinner half dressed in the kitchen as we talked about the busy weekend Norman had coming up. I have to say, I love when Norman sat shirtless at the table. San Diego was always a mad house of interviews, fans, press and food. He was more excited about promoting his upcoming movie than his TV show but he was always excited about these types of events. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come, I can work it out.” He had asked me a while ago and I had passed, this weekend would be too much for me. The volume of people was overwhelming and I always felt as if I were in the way. I wanted him to enjoy and focus on work, not have to feel as if he needed to pay attention to me. 

I shook my head as a gobbled down another piece of garlic bread. “No, you have fun.” Then I wiped my mouth and looked at him. “You can have fun with Andy you know.” 

There, I had said it. We hadn’t talked about any of this in a while. He had given up being with Andy months ago, before they had gotten back into filming. But I knew he missed it. I could tell by the way they talked on the phone sometimes, or how we had sex. A while ago he had even started something new in bed, after sex, after his climax he would sometimes lick me clean. Not something I minded at all, actually I found it quite sexy. But I always wondered if it had something to do with missing Andy, missed being with a man and, well, that mouth full of cum. I thought things between he and Andy would naturally come back together, but they still hadn’t and not only did it make me feel bad but also guilty. 

The infidelity had been purely Norman’s wrong doing but I had never asked him to give up this side of himself that had somehow made him complete. It was clear that there were to be no other woman or men for that matter but his best friend, that had been something different. 

He looked down at his plate as he dragged his fork through the remnants of spaghetti sauce. His blue eyes shifted up to me in question. 

“I mean, if you get the chance.” It all felt off, as if I were giving him permission to do something that as a grown man he didn’t need me for me to approve or disapprove. “I’m just saying, if you have the chance to be with Andy and you want to. Don’t hold back because of me.” There, I had said it and I had meant every word of it. There had been something missing in Norman these past months and even if he and Andy had chosen not to act on their desire for each other this season of filming, it felt as if he as forcing himself to stay away, for us. I understood and appreciated that but it was not right or needed anymore. We were solid again, we had traversed this hard time together, reconnected and came out stronger on the other end. 

“It’s ok.” He mumbled it and reached for more bread.

We needed to talk about this, no matter how much neither one of us seemed to want to do that. “Honey, it’s part of you and you need to be with him. I don’t know how much distance you’ve been keeping but I don’t want you going to San Diego thinking you can’t be close with him if you want.” It broke my heart to think that he had put up this barrier.

He took my hand and squeezed it, “Ok.”

“Come on Norman, don’t be like that.” He hadn’t said ‘ok’ in agreeance, he had said it to make the conversation end. 

He got up from the island and found his cigarettes, lighting one he leaned against the counter and rubbed his thumb against his forehead. “I know we’re good and shit, but I don’t want you thinking that I just screw around every chance I get.” 

“I don’t even think. Especially about Andy. You are connected to him, that’s part of you and I don’t expect that to change or even want it to.” 

He dragged off his cigarette. “I miss it. Not just Andy. Like all the crazy shit we did.” He wasn’t just talking about threesomes with Andy or Sean, we hadn’t really been daring, not in our usual ways, to speak of since we had reigned things in. We had reconnected nicely but it didn’t feel the same and I was missing it as well. “I want us to be dirty and wild again.” I nodded and went over and hugged him. He didn’t always express himself so I loved it when he did. “I want extra people in our bed and I want to watch you have fun with someone else.” He was whispering in my ear as he rubbed my back. “Maybe your new little friend wants to join us.” He laughed knowing he was starting to get over the top.

“I miss it all too Norman. I miss seeing you and Andy together, I miss the way you get out of control. Let’s get back to it all. Me and you all sexy and crazy together.” I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight, his tongue in my mouth as I gripped at his hair. 

Kissing turned to licking and touching, I licked down his bare chest and he sighed out as I sucked on his nipple for a while. He gripped at my hair and I looked up at him, he smirk was priceless. “This mean we’re gonna have some new and interesting fun when I get back in to town?” 

“Yeah. Probation is over.” It was meant to be funny but it was true too. “Now tell me you won’t miss a chance to be with Andy if it comes up.”

He shrugged. “And what about you and Annabelle?” He never missed a thing when it came to sexual innuendo and attraction. 

“That’s a more complicated story.” I kissed him one more time then I started to clean up from dinner.

Norman helped load the dishwasher, “So tell me.”

I wasn’t sure how much of the story I should tell him, but then again, it wasn’t really told to me in confidence. “She’s adventurous, like us. Kinda. She’s bi. Really bi. Split down the middle. Completely interested in men and women, would have a relationship with either. Or both. But she’s not recreational. Anna wants to be polyamorous with people. Three to be exact.” I wasn’t sure if I was breaking a confidence, but I had shared some of what Norman and I experienced with her, even if it had been vague to protect his famous friends. 

“Her ideal is two men and another woman. All fluid and together.” I wasn’t sure I could do that but I could see the appeal. Two couples that were no longer couples but just four together. Supportive, protective, loving, sensual, sexual. It made sense in her head but I could see her struggle with it all. 

We wandered into the bedroom to get him packed for the weekend, his clothes all laid out on the bed. “That’s a lot of work.” Norman said he was listening and adjusting himself on occasion. The idea of it turned it him, and I couldn’t say I blamed him. 

“Yeah, but I could see the jealousy, the struggle to be committed, how to do you keep it all intact, even, fair? Then again, all that love, all that sex. That would be amazing. A sensory over load.” I knew what it was like to have four people in bed, so much shared cock and pussy, all those breasts and mouths, pulling out of a woman just to push into a man. But how do you get four people on the same page all the time and do you allow people to couple off sometimes. Maybe on occasion, but a long term relationship? That I couldn’t even fathom.

“Has she gotten close to it?” He was packing his bag and wandering between the bedroom and the bathroom. 

I shook my head as I sat on the bed folding close and making piles. “I don’t think so. She’s been with guys and girls, but I don’t think all together. Plus everyone has to be bisexual basically to make her vision work.” She had told me so much last night and I had been surprised and a little turned on by her confession. 

Norman laughed, “What, there isn’t like some bi-polyamorous directory of small town Georgia she can just flip through?” It was sadly funny. I had though it myself, she might be able to find what she wanted in a big city, but that then lacked the charm of country life she craved as well. Having a sexual preference outside of conventional marriage was not going to be embraced in most places, especially the places that Annabelle wanted to live in. She not only wanted to have three people to love, she wanted to have them all live together and have a public relationship.

** “Holly, if I could just find me two good southern boys and a Georgia peach who all wanted to fall in love and have sex all day, my life would be perfect.” She had said it response to my question asking her ultimate fantasy. “But most days I’d settle for a decent dick and a side of pussy.” She had laughed and so did I, but I could see by the look on her face, that wouldn’t be enough for her. **

“Let’s talk about Andy.” I changed the subject while he finished rolling his clothes and putting them into his bag.

Norman’s eyes shifted to me from behind his wispy locks of long dark hair then he straightened up and headed for the closet looking for something. He seemed uncomfortable and I hadn’t meant for that to happen. 

“I know you miss him.” We needed to keep this dialog going. Before Andy had become such an important part of Norman’s life, he had an entire side of himself that was restrained. I didn’t know what I was seeing at the time, but once they had gotten together, I saw the difference in Norman and I never wanted him to go back to his controlled life again. 

He finally moved the bag and sat down on the bed with me, taking my hands and tucking hair behind my ear he smiled. “I love you.” I never know what to expect to come out of his mouth sometimes. “Yeah. I miss him. He knows what’s going on, he understands. It doesn’t all mean the same thing to him.” I nodded. “But if you trust me and we have time to hang out this weekend, I wanna.” It was the first time since the infidelity that he admitted to wanting Andy. Hearing it was like a weight being lifted off my shoulders in some way. 

I nodded and his eyes shifted down. I squeezed his hand and said, “If you get the chance you should spend time with Andy.” I knew there wasn’t a point and saying anything else. 

Norman nodded then smiled at me, that mischievous grin that told me that talk was over and he was ready to go to bed. He crawled up over me pushing me down on the bed and whispered how much he was going to miss me this weekend. We kissed and my fingers played in his long hair, down his muscled back, and pulled at his shirt taking it off of him so that I could kiss at his wide angled shoulders and his neck. There wasn’t an inch of Norman I didn’t love to kiss but I have to say, my mouth loved to attach itself to his collar bones wishing I could lick and suck and leave behind dark purple love bites. I saved the marking for his hips most days. It was funny how many times I sent him to work with hickeys on his hip bones.

His eyes got shy as he stripped us both naked and pushed his bag off the bed. And just as he flipped me over and pressed his body to mine he whispered, “If you get the chance you should spend time with Anna.” I felt his hard dick twitch against my skin. 

My pussy contracted at the thought. She was a pretty woman, there was no doubt about that and the fact that she was bisexual certainly had my brain wandering into new territory. “Without you?” I spread my legs and pressed against him inviting him to push into me. 

“Ah…” He slicked the tip of his dick along my opening and exhaled. “Yeah.” It hadn’t taken him long to get lost in his lust. The tip of him pushed slowly inside of me and I pushed back to meet him as he licked at my back, kissing and biting. When he was fully seated inside me he went back to his thought, “Yeah, I wanna hear all about you two when I get home next week.” He started to thrust into me and I let my head drop as I got lost in the feeling and his voice. “I wanna hear about you licking pussy and getting eaten out.” He had a way with words that always made me tingle. “I wanna hear about you two bustin’ out toys and fucking like mad.”

The visual of feasting between her legs while I violated her with a vibrator popped into my head and it made me smile. “What if it’s just kissing and sweet girl sex?” It was hard to talk and even formulate a thought as he ground slowly into me but I loved how talking during sex turned us both on. 

Norman laughed, “Yeah, like you could have sweet girl sex.” He started to thrust deep and pulled my hair, biting at my shoulder and wrapping his big hand around my throat. “My dirty girl? No way.” He was done talking it was all sex now, fast and sweaty as we connected and fucked all at the same time. We both rushed through it. Him because he needed to get to sleep for an early day tomorrow and me because I wanted to cum hard all over him. 

By the time we were done he was practically passed out and I went into the bathroom to clean myself up, kind of sad that he hadn’t gone down on me post. When I came out with a wash rag to clean him up he was sleeping, I wiped him clean and kissed his hip as he mumbled how much he loved me. I eventually righted his bag, plugged in our cell phones and curled into bed next to naked, sleeping Norman. I knew he was right, if I was given the chance I be with Annabelle. I’m pretty sure that I was getting ok with that idea.


	3. Chapter Three

Norman had been gone for two days now, I had been following the excitement of San Diego comicon on social media but mostly through text messages and FaceTime with Norman. He’d drop me pictures of him with the cast, other celebrities and fans. He’s try and FaceTime with me but mostly it ended up with us getting just a few words in before he was being dragged away for another interview, panel or photo session. I wasn’t sad I hadn’t gone with him, there were just too many people there for me to ever be comfortable with something like that. 

We had talked last night, it had been late and he had gone to dinner with Andy and a few others from his cast. They had gotten a little drunk and eventually gotten to their rooms but apparently not before Norman had stopped into Andy’s suite for a good night kiss. Their first kiss in months and from everything Norman told me, it was long overdue. Things never progressed past kissing as there were people in the next room but I could tell that Norman liked the risked that had been involved as much as the kiss itself. 

By the time Annabelle had come over Saturday afternoon I have to say, I was a little confused. We had talked on the phone a few times, agreed that an afternoon of movies, cocktails and food would be fun. But I couldn’t help wondering if she was hitting on me in anyway or if I had made a pass at her either. She showed up wearing shorts and a tank top and I couldn’t help but notice how her shirt seemed to have a hard time containing her breasts. I had only ever been with two woman and neither of them were endowed the way Annabelle was. I hugged her and pushed the thoughts out of my brain. Regardless of the fact that Norman had given me permission, even encouraged me to be have sex with this woman, she was looking for something completely different. She was looking for a polyamorous relationship not just some afternoon of screwing around with some woman in a committed relationship who had a naughty side. 

We visited, putting food away, pouring drinks, enjoying some time on the deck then moving into the house to watch some of the live video feeds of the convention. “How does he do it?” The footage was of a panel with the cast and producers of the show, the hall was packed beyond capacity and the noise level was droning with cheers and laughter. 

I shook my head. “I have no idea. I couldn’t even be in that room with that many people and he does this like every few weekends.” 

“Do you ever go with him?” Annabella was sitting close to me, I could feel her thigh against mine as we huddled at the lap top.

“I’ve been to a few of them, but it’s just not my thing.” 

We watched a while longer as Norman looked distracted, playing with his phone and waving to people in the audience. “You should text him.” We both laughed and I went and grabbed my phone then sat back down. 

It took a minute to come up with the right message. ‘Look at us – watching you’, then I took a selfie of the two of us snuggled together with the laptop running the panel in the background. I hit send and then we waited to see what would happen. 

About three or four minutes later I thought I saw him react at the panel then I got a text message back, ‘dont you girls go gettin in trouble now ;)’. I think it was the winking emoji that has us both laughing hysterically. He was a bad ass, crossbow wielding, motorcycling riding guy who loved to use emojies. 

The laughter continued as we sat in the living room, turning on a movie she had brought and talking endlessly. 

“Do you worry about him when he’s away Holly?” She had the cutest Southern drawl, like I did before I started commuting between here and New York City. “I mean, there are a lot of woman there that must just throw themselves at him.” She was right, but it was never the ones that pursued him that I worried about. Not unless he was drinking that is. 

I just shook my head, “I can’t stop what happens when he’s a million miles away.” I sipped at my cooler and thought about my words. “Besides, Norman loves me. He’s all about this relationship,” that was so true. “and even though it’s a little… um… unconventional sometimes, he’s not the cheating kind of guy.” 

Annabelle’s head whipped to me, “Unconventional? Like open?” He green eyes were wide open and her mouth gaped a bit.

“No.” I started to laugh. Open was not the right word, not even when it came to Andy. “I’d say more like” I struggled for the right word. “Modern.” I could tell she wanted more details but she wasn’t sure how to ask. “Norman and I are open to a lot of things in our relationship.” I wasn’t sure why I was being so honest with her but it had to do with the fact that she had so openly shared her sex life with me. 

She shifted toward me, her shorts riding up even higher on her tanned thigh. “Because he’s famous?”

I blushed a little, “Because we are adventurous and we found each other.” That was the truth behind our relationship and our love for each other. 

She leaned back against the cushion and her red hair splayed out against the sofa, “Oh how I wish I had an adventurous Norman in my life.” She sipped off the beer she was drinking and laughed, “Well a cowboy version of him anyways.” Annabelle admitted to me that though she thought Norman was good looking, he wasn’t her type of guy at all. She liked farmers more than bikers and southern gentlemen over actors. 

We watched the ‘Sweet Home Alabama’ then worked on making dinner. Annabelle was a great cook and we laughed and joked around the kitchen, occasionally brushing against each other and I didn’t miss the way it heated my flesh. Why did every touch have to feel sexual, why couldn’t it be innocent? But I can’t say that it bothered me, there was something comfortable and enjoyable in it all. 

“I’m too full to think about dessert.” She was piling dishes by the sink as I asked if she wanted me to pull the chocolate cream pie out of the refrigerator. I had to agree, the grilled chicken and corn had only been part of the problem, it was the over indulged biscuits that had done me in. We closed up the kitchen, turned off the porch lights and settled into the living, my naked thigh pushed against hers. 

“Can I ask you something?” Annabelle looked across the room, most like questioning the taxidermy dear, kid art and the piles of fan gifts that filled the far side of the room. “When you say your relationship is modern, what do you mean by that?”

I didn’t say anything for a minute, I wanted to think carefully about how to respond but finally, with starts and stops I talked about it. “We… well. Sometimes when we… We share our bed with other people sometimes. And sometimes we dabble in exhibition.” Now that I had thought about it, that hadn’t happened in a while. “And… Norman’s got something on the side that I encourage.” Her fear of her own desires going public made me feel as if I was safe in telling her these things. 

She looked at me then away again, “That blond girl that’s always with him at the conventions I’ve seen in pictures?” It took me a moment to piece together who she was talking about.

I shook my head, “No. Not her.” I don’t think I’d ever encourage him to be with another woman, but Andy – that was different. 

Now she turned and looked at me. “So do you get to have something on side?” 

I had to laugh a little. “Um…I could, if it were a woman. I don’t think Norman would be happy if I has a man on the side.” It was a double standard we both seemed to have. Feeding our bi-side was fine, but straight sex felt like a betrayal to our relationship. 

“Have you been with a woman?” She was captivated by the conversation.

My head nodded involuntarily. My thoughts went to Jessie and our fling with her in her bed and breakfast. “Once. Norman and I…” I had no intentions of bringing up Gayle, and in turn, Andy. That was all too private. 

“It must have been good.” She laughed, “That’s one hell of a grin you have there.” I didn’t realize I was smiling. “I guess you liked it.”

“Yeah.” I never denied liking being with Jessie. “I liked all of it. The three of us together, watching them together.” I knew that sounded strange but she just listened. “And being with her. It was all new and sexy.” She shifted a little and my eyes caught sight of her generous cleavage. I wasn’t staring but she had seen me looking. 

She shifted again giving me even more of a view. “I love being with a woman. The softness and the tastes. God I miss pussy.” She blurted it out but never apologized for it. I nodded in agreement. I understood exactly what she was saying. She rested her hand on my thigh. “Just push me away if I’m being pushing.”

That’s the whole thing. She wasn’t being pushy or out of line, it was as if she were in my head and knew I wanted her to touch me. I touched her hand holding it for a minute before a reached past and touched her thigh in return. 

I leaned forward and kissed her, her eyes fluttering closed as I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I couldn’t give her the relationship she was looking for but we both seemed to have wanted this in this moment. She kissed me back, wet lips pressed together as we both leaned into it and enjoyed the moment. Her fingers threaded into my hair but my hand went straight to her heaving breast and cupped it from below. I felt her inhaled as I gave her a small squeeze. 

Pulling away from her I wasn’t sure if I was the one pushing now. I had a tendency of feeling my desires and simply going with them. 

“I want this Holly. I’ve wanted you since that first day we met at the coffee shop last year.” She leaned in and kissed me then smiled. “I saw you before I saw him that day.” 

It all made me laugh. Someone that saw me before my handsome celebrity boyfriend, it felt absurd. I dragged the strap of her tank top down her shoulder and kissed her flesh. Norman encouraging me to be with her from miles away and I knew that this was alright. His text to stay out of trouble was simply cat nip for me and he knew that best of all. I wondered if he and Andy would be together tonight. I had to push the thought from my head, this wasn’t the time for that. 

“I want this too.” That was all it took for the smolder to become a fire. I pushed her back and practically lay on top of her as she wrapped her arms around me and we kissed, hands exploring and mouths roaming as we got to know each other. I kissed the top of her breasts wanting to peal her out of her clothes and devour her flesh. I was patient but she wasn’t. She slipped my top over my head and started at my bra which encouraged me to do the same to her. When we were both finally topless I looked down at her, drinking in the site of her breasts. She was huge with large dark nipples, pieced with gold hoops through them. But it was the line of symmetrical bruises that caught my attention. 

She watched my face as I discovered them. “Clothes pins.” Her voice was sure. “I like the pain when I masturbate, sometimes they leave bruises when I pinch them on too hard.” She was smiling and the thought of it caused my pussy to react. I loved that she knew exactly what she liked and didn’t seem to need a partner to enjoy it. “Weird, right?”

I shook my head and began to feast at her chest. My tongue laving over her large nipples and causing her to lean back a little. I suckled and kissed and switched between the two. Her nipples puckered and it just enticed me to suck more. The pricings fascinated me, I flicked at them with my fingers and my tongue and pulled gently. She was practically purring and held my head to her chest. “Don’t stop.” I had no intentions of stopping. She was more than a generous mouth full and I enjoyed lifting her tit, feeling the weight of it and rubbing my cheek on her flesh. So different than any woman I had been with. 

“Sometimes I take rope and bind them.” Her words made me stop and look up at her. She was more adventures than I would ever be. “I love the feeling of them confined, the blood slowing to them. Then the feeling when the blood rushes back. It’s….” She looked at me not sure if she had said too much. 

“Does it itch?” My tongue played with her nipple ring as she spoke. 

Annabelle nodded. “But in a good way.” I went back to sucking as she found my nipple and played with it. I had never been one for pain, but when she twisted and pulled I didn’t stop her, I let her play in her own way. When she pulled harder than I would have like I winced but then I was sad when she used a gentler touch. It was funny how Norman and I never seemed to do this, he was normally quite gentle with me, even when he was out of control. The occasion smack or bite, a hicky or a squeeze. But never binding or pulling. The thought was intriguing. We hardly ventured into the BDSM world, the thought of restraining each other in anyway never appealed to us. Who would want Norman Reedus to be restrained from touching them?

“My turn.” She dragged my mouth off of her, a popping noise made us both smile when my mouth finally let go of her flesh. Annabelle pulled me to a sitting up position and hugged me, her breast rubbing against mine. Our large swells mashed together and she stayed that way for a moment, there was something about the heat of our bodies together. “I want to worship you.” She whispered in my ear. “All of you.” She slid her hand down to my hip and held it as she shifted her breast between my. “I want to taste you.” It wasn’t just her words that got me going. There was her southern drawl and her breathy voice, the way her nipples played at my skin and the candy-like perfume that filled my nose. 

“Oh god yes.” I wanted that to. 

She pushed me back and rested the tip of her tongue on my hard nipple, hardly making contact. I flexed toward her till I forced my nipple into her mouth. “Anna, please.” I was needy for her.

The firey red head sucked hard at my nipple creating a vacuum seal that felt amazingly different than when Norman did the same. Then she stopped and smiled up at me. “Call me Belle. I like to be Belle during sex.” I realized in that moment that I had her all wrong. She wasn’t lost when it came to looking for her relationship. Annabelle Wellner knew exactly what she wanted out sex, a relationship and her body. She simply wasn’t willing to settle for less. 

“Please Belle. Worship my body.” Norman did it often, but this felt different. I was enjoying my play time with this woman in a way I never expected. She tried a few things that felt rough, twisting my nipple and biting the side of my breast. I liked it. She held her own breast taught and rubbed it against mine, then up to my face, my cheek and lips then pushed it into my mouth for a while before dragging the spit covered nipple back down my body to my own, which puckered with her wetness. She watched my face closely as she smacked the side of my tit and a small, satisfied smile grazed her lips when I responded favorably, my hips rising up in enjoyment. 

She kissed her way down my stomach and started at the buttons of my shorts, never slowing her mission till they were wide open and she began to wiggle them down my hips. I lifted my ass to make it easier for you and she stopped, tracing her fingers on my tattoo. She wasn’t the first ‘other’ person to touch it but she was the first it caused to pause. Almost as if she noticed a wedding ring for the first time. 

She traced the ‘N’ over and over then looked up at me. “You are so modern he branded you?” It wasn’t a judgement, just a statement. 

I shook my head. “I want to belong to him so much I marked myself.” I felt her fingers not only trace the ‘N’ but the ‘mine’ as well. “No matter who we share or who we play with separately, I still belong completely to Noman and I always will.” 

“Does he have the matching “H” somewhere?

I shook my head as her mouth kissed around the tattoo. “No, he wants it on his back and he can’t do that with his job right now.” 

“Is he the only one who can leave a mark on you?” The metaphor of it all was interesting. On my heart, yes, he would be the only one who could ever leave a mark on me. But on my flesh, that was mine to do with as I wanted.

I held her had at my hip, keeping her sucking a while longer. “He’ll like seeing any mark you leave on me.” I could envision his trying to ‘out mark’ Belle when he found the hicky. Then again, I had never been without him when someone left a mark, maybe he wouldn’t be happy about it all. It was too late to worry about it, she was latched on to my skin as she shimmied me out of my shorts and left me naked. 

Belle spread my legs wide to seat herself between them, her breasts pushed against my thighs as she looked at my pussy. I was neat but not shaved my any means then she looked up at me. Her eyes filled with mischief. “I want to taste you.” I nodded. “Deep.” 

I held my breath, motionless. It was the sexiest thing I could imagine at that moment. She licked her lips and moved in for the feast. Her tongue, lips, fingers and breath were a rush of pleasure that had me moaning and panting. There was no doubt about it, woman know how to please woman better than any man, I smiled at the thought but then found myself instantly comparing her to Norman. There were no way that Annabelle’s fingers or hands could compare to his. His fingers were longer, wider and rougher than this woman’s delicate ones. Even if she understood pace and technique differently than he did, should could not compare to his touch, or the love that came with it. 

Though I wanted to block out thoughts of Norman while I was in this spread open, naked position, there was no way to do that. I pictured him sitting in the arm chair watching as her red hair bobbed up and down licking at me, how much he would enjoy seeing my play with my nipples, the ones she had reddened with her rough play. I let my fingers play in her hair and loved the way her breasts felt pressed against me almost as much as when she used her nipple to rub against my opening and clit. Though it was mostly flesh to flesh, I focused till I felt the nipple ring and it made me giddy. When she kissed her way up my body and fed her juice covered nipple to me I smiled. This was something Noman couldn’t do. 

“Can I taste you?” I was hungry to please her. I had enjoyed going down on Jessie and the flavor of Gayle was something I missed on occasion, but the idea of feasting on this curvy woman had me salivating. She smiled and kissed me and we stayed that way on the couch for a while, pressed together, rubbing and touching as I felt myself getting even wetter for her. She was rubbing herself against my thigh and I envisioned us riding each other this way to orgasm, but it wasn’t want I wanted right now. “Come on.” I pulled at her shorts. “Wanna go to my bed?” 

Her face lit up and then we were giddy. She stood up and I stripped her naked, I wanted to see her all. Her mound was covered in a smattering of well-maintained blond curls. So different than the red in her hair. I turned and we went down the hallway toward our bedroom. Annabelle had stopped along the way and was looking at the photographs. 

“My god you two are in love aren’t you?” She was looking at the picture of us holding hands. I never saw that one as the ‘in love’ photo, but that is the beauty of art, everyone sees something different. 

“We are.” There was no doubt about it, even in the middle of this sexy evening with her, I couldn’t get Norman out of my head. How I wished he were here because I knew he’d enjoy this. But I also knew I’d enjoy trying to describe her taste to him. 

She took a step away from me, “We shouldn’t be doing this?” The look of hesitation on her face bothered me. 

“Annabelle. If you don’t want to do this for your own reasons, I understand.” She was looking for so much more than I could give her in her life. “But if you are saying that because of my relationship with Norman, don’t. Ours has never been conventional. Not since the start when he was still with someone else or when we broke up and got back together. When we started sharing our bed with other people or the free pass he has with someone else.” I took her hand and smiled at her.

“I was trying not to think about all of this and just have fun tonight, but I have to ask.” It was as if we weren’t standing naked in my hallway. “Are you allowed to screw around on him?”

I chuckled, it was such a fine line of truth and details I was willing to share with her. “Come here.” I held her hand and walked her into the bed room, we sat on the bed and I took a breath. “I am not allowed to screw around. I can’t just find some random guy to have sex with and have that be okay. But we do have the type of relationship where having a special same-sex partner on the side is just fine.” I waited to see what she took from that statement. When she didn’t say anything I went on. “I really like you, I’m attracted to you and I think it’s mutual. Norman understands that and there are just somethings he can’t give me.” I was simply flipping my thoughts of he and Andy around to make this all fit our situation. “When he texted us to ‘stay out of trouble’, that was more of a green light to have all the fun we wanted.”

She was still a little hesitant but she was softening for sure. “So yes, we can do this. If you want to.” I was leaving it up to her to decide what came next. 

When I saw the smile in her eyes, I knew it was all going to be fine. I leaned in and kissed her, pushing her down on the bed as I did it. “Just lay back, I wanna….” I started to kiss her neck, licking and kissing back down to her natural breasts that I couldn’t seem to keep my mouth off of. She made the cutest sounds as I played with her nipple rings, giving one a pull as she just nodded an approval. I pulled harder till I thought I might hurt her, but she just bit her lip as she enjoyed the pain. This was a little new and different for me and I liked it. 

Finally I kissed my way down her belly and to her blond hair between her legs. She spread easily for me and I nestled myself into a comfortable position, half off the bed as I used my fingers first to explore her. I have to say, what I saw made me smile wide. Tucked between her big outer labia lips was a beautiful jewel. She had an inner labia piercing. A tiny clear gem stone on a hoop that glinted with her juices. “Only one?” I smiled up at her, I thought that these usually came in matched sets. 

“Just one for now, I’ll get the other one when I find someone to do it with me.” She ran her fingers through my hair, “You’re hair is so soft.” I nodded as I edged closer to her pussy. “Such a pretty color.” I spread her open and flicked at the hoop, she was already wet with excitement. “I like it rough Holly, don’t be shy.” I grasped the hoop and pulled, watching as her flesh extended and it made her sigh. “MMmmmm.” I thought about out-of-control Norman and how good it felt when he was rough with me. I pulled one more time on the hoop then licked two fingers and slid them inside of her easily. She was wet to the point of dripping and I couldn’t resist her any longer, the scent of her filled the air around me and it made my mouth water. 

I got lost of in playing with her, all of the intimate touches and the sounds she made. She wanted to play with me as well and we ended up in a tangled mess of hair, breasts, pussy and laughter. It was so much fun but so different than being with Norman and though different is good, I missed him, everything about him and wished he had been there. We cuddled in bed for a while and I started to doze off with my face against her breast but she woke me.

“I have to go Holly.” I didn’t think she actually needed to be anywhere at midnight, but she didn’t want to stay the night. I nodded and we got dressed. She put on all her clothes and I put on Norman’s Cheap Trick shirt and not much else. “I think that shirts a little small for you.” She giggled as she traced the words. It hung off of Norman but on me it stretched across my breasts in a sexy way. “Looks really good.” She smiled as she walked to the back door. 

We stood in the kitchen kissing for a while, thanking each other for a wonderful evening. The night had been filled with so many unexpected things for me and my head was spinning. “This was really great Belle.” I whispered as we hugged one final time.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime.” Her question is hesitant but I nodded. I liked that idea very much.


	4. Chapter Four

I watched as backed out of the drive way and headed down the road. I cleaned up the living room and rinsed the dishes then found my phone. The light was blinking, Norman had called, texted and tried to Facetime me. 

‘call me’

‘don’t call  
Bet ur having fun’

‘tell me all about it’

It was late here, but he was on the West Coast so I dialed him. 

“Hey baby.” His voice was gravely. As if he was a little tired and had been yelling all day. “I miss you.” It wasn’t was I expected to hear.

I went back down to the bedroom and sat on his side of the bed, “Miss you too. How’s it going there?” It sounded quiet in the background. 

“Good. I’m in Andy’s room. We’re goin’ to dinner with the guys in a few. This place is insane.” It always was, he said that about San Diego every year. 

“Andy’s room?” My voice was mischievous. 

Norman laughed, “Oh, you thought you were the only one having fun tonight?”

“Wait, what?” It sputtered out of my mouth, I had wanted them to get back together for so long, to reconnect. 

Now his laughter was genuine and filled the phone, “Forget us. I wanna hear about you and Annabelle. Is she a natural red head?” 

“Ah… no.” There was no denying what I had done and no reason either. “But she does have a few piercings you would like.” He made a sound as if that thought was delicious. I wasn’t sure how much to say on the phone but honestly, I was more interested in the fact that he and Andy had spent time together. I knew how much Norman wanted that. 

“That Steven?” I heard the British accent from Norman’s side of the phone.

“No, Holly.” I knew he was going to have to get off the phone. “Put some clothes on, I’m hungry.” I suddenly had a visual of naked Andy with wet hair padding around some fancy hotel room while Norman sat shirtless on the bed watching him. 

Our bedroom smelled like sex. Girl sex. I liked it. “Say hi for me.” I made me so happy that they were hanging out together. 

“You gonna tell me about you and Annabelle?” Norman was quieter now, I heard him lighting a cigarette. I guessed he had moved to the balcony. 

There was so much to tell but I didn’t know where to start. “It was… sexy. It was good. But I don’t want to talk about it till we’re together.” It felt wrong trying to recap our evening together from a million miles apart. I wanted us here, in the bed, holding each other. “It was great, but it’s weird without you here.” 

“I get that.” He was quiet for a minute, I could picture him rubbing his chin and pacing a little. Maybe just leaning on the railing and rocking. “But it was good? You’re okay?” He knew that sex was emotional for me, no matter what we were doing or who we were with. 

“Yeah. I’m good. She left a little while ago.” I think that the fact that she left was part of why I was off a bit. I didn’t like to be left alone after sex, that hadn’t happened in many years and it felt odd to me.

We talked for a few more minutes, about the convention and things that didn’t involve Annabelle or Andy. It was nice to just talk and it made me feel better, I snuggled into bed on Norman’s side.

“Steven’s here. We gotta go. But I can skip if it you wanna talk more.” He was being so sweet but I didn’t need that. I just wanted to get some sleep, I was exhausted. I told him to go and enjoy himself. “K… I’ll text you later and I’ll be home tomorrow night. We got a lot to talk about.” I said good night and fell asleep quickly. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke to Norman’s lips on my forehead. I had been a busy day and was waiting for him on the sofa but had fallen asleep. “Hey beautiful.”

He looked tired but happy. “Hi Norman, I missed you.” We kissed, sweet and soft as if we were kissing for the first time. We sat on the couch and I snuggled in his hold as we talked about unimportant things. There was so much more we both needed to talk about but we got through the little things first. He told me about all of his movie promotions and show panels, all the laughs he had with the cast and friends that worked on other productions. He had very much enjoyed his time at the convention, but I could tell he was happy to be home. 

“Can we go to bed.” The sun was just setting, it was still pretty early, but I could tell by the way he played in my hair and the half stiff dick in his pants, he was done with the small talk. I nodded and we picked up his duffel bag and dragged it down to the bedroom. He lit a cigarette and unpacked a little while I went into the bathroom and washed up. 

“Hey!” He yelled from the bedroom. “Did you have sex in here?” 

The question hit me like a punch in the stomach and I wasn’t sure what to say. He knew I had spent the evening having sex with Annabelle, he had encouraged it. “Yes.” I was staring into the mirror when I said it. 

“Fuck… I missed it.” He was laughing and the panic I felt took a moment to pass. He puttered around the room stripping down till he was almost naked. I walked past his sculpted back, stopping to place kisses on him while he tipped his head back, letting his long, dark hair graze his tanned skin. He sighed at my touch and I hugged him from behind, he was tired from the flight, the convention, all of the work he was committed to. 

“Lay down baby, I’ll rub your back, all sexy like.” I kissed his demon tattoos and edged him to the bed. “Naked.” My word breathed in his ear as I slid my thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down. He got comfortable face-down on the bed while I went and got massage oil from the closet. “It’s been too long since I’ve done this for you.”

“Right?” He curled himself against his pillow and smirked at me. He hardly ever asked me to rub him and sometimes I let life get too busy to think about it. It had to kick myself, this was some of the best time we spent reconnecting with each other. 

I started at his feet, kneeling at the end of the bed and massaging deep with pressure that made him groan. We were quiet for a while and I watched as he let his brain simmer down and his body start to relax, I worked up his calves, his rock hard muscular legs. This was not the same body I worked on in season one of his show. I moved up to the snake tattoo on his thigh then I caught sight of a bruise. When I spotted it at first I was confused but it only took me a moment for things to click. “Is that a hickey on your hip?” I knew I hadn’t left it there. 

Norman started to laugh. “Yeah. Shit-head couldn’t resist.” He was speaking quite lovingly of Andy. My heart leapt with joy in the strangest way. He didn’t try to hide it from me because there was no reason. 

“So, you want to tell me about your time with him?” I was curious, there was no doubt about that. But I also didn’t want to push him if he didn’t want to talk. Sometimes I thought his time with Andy was something he would want to keep to himself, an entirely separate relationship from ours but he always told me about it, cautiously as to no offend me, but he always shared with me. 

I massaged his bad hip, pulling and stretching as he started to talk, “Yeah…. It was good.” I expected nothing less from his response. He was quiet for a minute as I rubbed his gluts and slipped a hand between his legs giving a gentle squeeze that made him rock his hips a little and then he went into his story. 

“Last night… We had gone out to eat with everyone and then he came back to my room to hang out…. He wanted to talk about you and Annabelle.” I straddled his hips and began working on his back, oiling him up and using deep pressure to loosen up the muscles in his back. “He wanted to know if I was okay with you two? He said I was too quiet during dinner but I told him that I was just thinking about you and all the fun I was missing.” 

I slipped my top off and leaned forward, rubbing my breasts against his back. I had promised him a sexy massage. “You aren’t mad are you? That you weren’t here?” Honestly, I wasn’t sure if it would have even happened with Norman around. Annabelle liked him very much but she was in a strange place in her life and sexuality, I’m not sure she could have jumped into bed with someone she saw as a celebrity. Norman was still larger than life in her eyes. 

“No baby,” He reached an arm to touch me. “Nah… not mad. Don’t get me wrong, I would have loved to have seen it all, and I want to hear about it….all of it. But you can have something without me.” I leaned and kissed at his shoulder and tousled his hair before I made him get back to his story. 

I kept rubbing as he went on talking. “So we bull-shitted for a while then we were on the balcony smoking when I got stupid and sentimental.” He had a habit of doing that, getting mushy when he was looking off into the distance. I loved it but he usually ended up poking fun at himself for doing it. “I told him that I missed him and he just dragged off his smoke nodding his head.” Andy had been a victim of Norman’s indiscretion as well as I had been. We had fought and worked through it, but Andy had been cut off. “Then I just got obnoxious and told him I wanted to suck his cock.” Norman laughed and so did I. I could picture the entire scene. “And we went back into the room.” He stopped talking as if he wasn’t going to tell me the rest, the good parts. I rubbed a little longer then he asked to roll over. 

We repositioned, first I got naked then I straddled his lap as he adjusted pillows for himself. I tucked his mostly hard cock between my legs and slowly started to stroke him as he just watched for a while. Then when he was solid in my hand and dripping from the tip he spoke again, in a low graveled voice that made me ache even more for him. 

“Think I was being punished for pushing him away.” His breath hitched on occasion as I thumped him against my clit. “He sat in a chair and told me to suck him.” I watched his mouth as he talked, it was mesmerizing. “Got down on my knees and did what I was told. Pulled him out of his jeans and put my mouth on him.” His hand grasped over mine and we stroked together. “He made me gag like a half a dozen times before he decided he just wanted to fuck.” This time it was me that gasped. “I need you baby. Ride me.” He touched my cheek and half smiled at me, waiting for me to slide myself on him. I had to do it, even if he stopped telling me the story because of the distraction. 

I eased myself down on him and he dug his fingers into my hips. “Ah, fuck yeah…” He helped me ride him and he started at my nipples which made me wince. “What’s wrong?”

“Belle. She’s a little rough.” I rocked on him as he soothed a hand over my sore flesh. “Still sore from the way she plays.”

“Was it bad?” Norman looked genuinely concerned.

I shook my head. “No, just different.” That was the truth, I had enjoyed her rough touch and it had made me smile when I could still feel her abuse today. It felt the same as a good sound fucking. He pulled me close and fucked into me.

“We fucked face to face,” He went on with his story whispering in my ear now. Getting out bits and pieces of it as we made love. “Rimmed me first then fucked me hard. Called me an asshole for making him wait.” So Andy had been punishing him in some way. Reclaiming him. I understood that. “It was hard and fast.” I knew there was more to the story but we were getting lost in our own love making. I wanted to tell him how good Belle tasted and how much I loved her breast but it would all wait till we were done. He held me tight and made me moan, telling me to say his name, something he didn’t often do. We were coming back together, leaving our separate encounters behind and joining as one. I came first but it didn’t slow him from fucking, he had been so close and on the edge and he finally came inside of me holding me tight and growling out ‘MINE’ as he exploded. 

We stayed that way for a while, holding and breathing and whispering how much we loved each other. When he was finally ready to move he pulled at my hair a little. “Get up here and let me clean you up.” I let him slide out of me as I clenched and crawled up his body, burying his face in my breasts for a while before finally kneeling over his face. He wrapped his muscled arms around my soft thighs and began to lick and suck. Paying special attention to my sensitive clit as I let his cum ooze out of me. He wasn’t in a rush to stop playing and I tried hard not to smack my hands against the art work over the bed as he brought me to orgasm again. I expected him to be tired but he was playful and when he was finally satisfied with my pussy he pulled me around to kiss him.

“Baby?” He bit at his bottom lip a little. “You tired?” He wanted more and so did I. 

I shook my head, “What do you want baby.”

His eyes shifted to the closet then back to me and again to the door. Then he smiled and waited to see if I would catch on.

I burst out laughing, he really was in the mood for more. “You want me to fuck you Norman?” It was the only think I could think of that would make him this shy, giddy and excited. He smiled. “Andy didn’t satisfy you enough?” He let out an ‘um’ that made me laugh. It wasn’t really an answer. 

It had been a while since I had taken him, been in control but god I really wanted it. Pushing him back on the bed I walked over to the closet and rummaged for the toy we didn’t use often enough. I showed him the strap on and he smirked. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
